


Airplane kookies continued

by FanGaL



Category: ASTRO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 06:12:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14664960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGaL/pseuds/FanGaL
Summary: My 3 fav kpop stars hang in out. I don't know a lot about kpop.





	Airplane kookies continued

Jungkook was whistling. Lee Cha tried started to play his piano which sort of sounded like the angel beats opening. J hope started dancing and say the word airplane. It looks like a new song is created. It is called " Airplane kookies continued!" Then they eat cookies together and Lee cha asks them " How was your airplane flight to D.N.A? J-Hope said "You mean Delightful Nature Attraction" He says " Yeah you litterly made a song about that place while being in that place?!?" Jungkook says " It colorful it was like living in a video game. Which remind me of the no game no life opening. It was the coolest thing ever." J-Hope says" Agreed! That place was like love at first sight! I kind of miss it but Korea is my home sweet home." Lee cha says " Sounds really darn good. Do you guys want to see my restaurant called " D. Store". Jungkook said " Does the D stand for dream?" Lee cha said " Ya!" J-Hope "I wana see your restaurant sounds like a yummy idea!" They walk there because it's not that far away. They had to cross a road they hold their hands for protection. Then they reach the place. Lee cha walks with them and show the restaurant with his sweet smile. ; ) Then the song baby not by Justin bieber but by astro plays in the background.His friend make prepared a dark blue soda in a glass bottle with a sweet smile. ; ) Then Lee Cha said " Let me introduce my friends. This is Yoon,Rocky,MJ,Moon, and Jin. Then J-Hope and Jungkook say " Nice to meet you!" : D Then Lee Cha said " Give them a bottle for free it's just a sample! : ) " Then his friends smile and look at each other and say " Lee Cha you never change. You give too many samples!?!" Lee Cha said " I know it's fine." His friend are like "I'm not planing on budget cuts." Lee Cha says " Think about the money we made from being Astro. They say "You have a point!" Then they gave the samples to Jungkook and J-Hope. Then they do a dance performance infornt of them on a white floor with a blue,purple and pink cealling. They enjoyed it.


End file.
